True Love
by Exintaris
Summary: M & R love story, fairly mild references to ff sex. Thanks for new reviews, I can always use more. This sequence is continued in The Pursuit of Janice and The Return of Richard.


TRUE LOVE

by Exintaris

Author's Note: This is slightly rearranged from the original posting. As I wrote before, I offer it as an affirmation of my strongly held belief (as a completely straight male of very mature years) that (a) serious homosexual relationships deserve to be treated with exactly the same respect as comparable heterosexual ones (b) there is a lot more potential out there for bisexuality and 'switching sides' than is often acknowledged (as well authenticated instances involving celebrities show, not to mention cases of which I have personal knowledge). If this worries people, I'm sorry, but no one is obliged to read the story. 

-----

Disclaimer: The Friends characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kaufman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

-----

From Episode 4, 19 (to set the context)

Rachel: All right. We figured you might respond this way, so we have a backup offer.

Chandler: Oh no no no, no more offers.You can't offer anything to us!

Rachel: Let us keep the apartment and …

Monica: … as a thank you, Rachel and I will kiss for one minute.

Chapter 1: The One with the Strippers

'A _kiss?' said Chandler explosively. 'That's __all? One lousy kiss for a great apartment?'_

Somewhat taken aback by the ferocity of his reaction, Monica could only stammer, 'Well, isn't that what you guys always fantasise about?'

'We fantasise about a whole lot more than that,' said Joey, emboldened by Chandler's reaction.

'Well, there are definite limits to what we would do,' said Monica slowly. 'Make us a counter-offer.'

'Well, for a start, you'd have to be naked,' said Joey.

'No way!' snapped Monica. 'Panties at the very least - and bras, if we're going to be hugging. I'm not rubbing boobs with Rachel for your enjoyment.'

'Aw man, that's no fun,' Joey said whinily. 'You might as well be wearing clothes.'

He and Chandler looked at each other. 'We'll get back to you,' said Chandler. The two walked away and began an animated discussion in low tones.

'Monica, what are you _doing?' hissed Rachel, who had been listening open-mouthed_

'I - want - my - apartment - BACK!' said Monica very emphatically. 'And I hope you'll support me in this, Rachel, considering all that I've done for you - and still do. Who does nearly all the cooking, cleaning and washing up around here, for example?'

Rachel hung her head, knowing that Monica was justified. 'Okay, Mon. I'll go along with showing some flesh. But I'm not willing to go much further, and definitely no kinky stuff.'

'They'd better not ask for anything like that,' said Monica fiercely, 'or they'll get a piece of my mind.'

'Mine too,' said Phoebe. 'I'm with you guys on this.'

'Here they come,' said Rachel.

Monica found herself swallowing apprehensively. She peered out past the chain and said, 'So - what's your new idea?'

'You have been very naughty girls,' said Chandler, with a slightly mocking smile, 'and we think you deserve to be punished a little. We would like to see you spanked for a minute, naked except for your panties, by a couple of the strippers from the club that you all went to with me.'

'They should be naked too, or near enough,' Joey interrupted.

'You can pick them,' Chandler  said, 'but you have to pay for their services.'

Monica's and Rachel's mouths hung open in shock. It was left to Phoebe to answer. 'You really want to put them through this?' she said neutrally.

'Look,' said Chandler. 'We didn't start this. If you bet the farm, you have to live with the consequences.'

'Well,' said Phoebe, 'you should just remember that. This is going into dangerous territory, you guys.'

'Suppose we say no?' said Monica stubbornly. 'We could change the lock.'

'That means Ross will have to know, ' said Chandler. 'And he might not approve of what you've done.You want to break up the gang? Look, I've said it once, we won the apartment fair and square, twice over. We're bending over backwards to accommodate you guys.' 

Joey sniggered happily. 

'Joey!' said all three women sharply.

Monica looked at Rachel. 'Is this going too far for you, Rach?'

Rachel looked considering. She observed the look of longing for her apartment in Monica's eyes. 'I can just about go along with it, I guess. Let's hope we could get the girls we liked that time.'

'That might be some consolation,' said Monica. 'But it's not going to be easy to forgive the guys for this. All right,' she raised her voice, 'we'll do it.'

'Wow!' said Joey, who had not really believed this would happen. 'Way to go, man!' He slapped Chandler on the back merrily. But Chandler was not looking as happy as he might have. 'Okay, let us know when,' he said. 'Come on, Joey.'

The overwhelming news of Ross's engagement to Emily broke upon them later that evening, and in their concern over how Rachel would take it and whether Ross was doing the right thing the feelings that had been aroused by the dispute over the apartment tended to get submerged. But Monica knew that they would have to go through with it; Chandler was starting to give her significant looks. It proved surprisingly easy to arrange. The strippers worked shifts, with long periods off, and were always open to reasonable offers of side jobs. Michèle and Chantal, the two whom Monica and Rachel had particularly liked, were quite ready to do the job when they had it explained to them, particularly since it was not they who were going to get spanked.

So it was that, on Saturday evening a week later, Monica and Rachel put off bathrobes and lay down, naked but for their panties, across the knees of Michèle and Chantal, who were equally naked except for minimal g-strings. Once they were arranged as comfortably as was possible, Michèle and Chantal began spanking with some enthusiasm, while Chandler and Joey watched avidly. Monica bore it stoically; she was in fact finding that having Michèle spank her was something of a turn-on. Rachel squealed at every smack, but she was also finding it a bit exciting, for lying across Chantal's beautifully smooth thighs was very sensuous. Chantal herself, however, was finding it frustrating: she would far rather have caressed the neat rounded butt that she was having to spank. She wondered if Michèle felt the same way.

Suddenly Chandler stood up, showing a quite noticeable erection, and said, 'Okay, the minute's up. The apartment is yours, Monica and Rachel, and may I say thank you to our lovely visitors?'

'That goes for me too,' said Joey, whose erection was even more visible. 'Perhaps we could persuade you to … stay awhile?'

Chantal shook her head. 'We don't do that, for no money.' As if absent-mindedly, she ran her hand gently over Rachel's butt. Rachel gasped.

'Maybe you'd leave now, so we can get up,' said Monica a bit sharply. 'You've had a good look at us all. Isn't that enough?'

'Right, right,' said Chandler hastily. 'Come on, Joe.'

When they had gone, Monica and Rachel stood up and put on their bathrobes, Rachel rubbing her butt. 'I suppose you had to make it look good,' she said to Chantal, smiling, 'but I wish you hadn't hit quite so hard.'

'Sorry, honey,' said Chantal, looking at her appreciatively, 'but that was my thinking.'

'Well, I guess that's it,' said Michèle, reaching for her shirt. 'Say, I wonder how those guys will get rid of those boners they had?'

They all laughed. 'You want to stay for a drink and something to eat?' said Monica. 'And I have to pay you, of course. Just let us get some clothes on.'

'Sure, why not?' said Michèle. 'We're not due at the club for hours.'

Monica and Rachel headed for their bedrooms, but before they got there Monica stopped and said to Rachel abruptly, 'Did you find that a turn-on?'

Rachel paused for a moment. 'I did, a bit,' she admitted. 'Why?'

'I wonder if they did,' said Monica. She turned. 'Ladies, did you find that … exciting?'

The two strippers turned around in the middle of dressing.

'Well, I certainly did,' said Chantal.

'Likewise,' said Michèle.

'Then might you be interested in taking it further?' Monica asked teasingly.

'Monica!' gasped Rachel, as the two strippers looked at each other, smiled, and started taking their clothes off again. Monica turned to Rachel. 'I'm _sick of getting myself off,' she said in a low voice. 'Right now, this looks good to me. You do what you want.' Rachel wasn't at all sure how she felt, but somehow even the thought of what Monica had in mind was curiously arousing._

The two strippers approached. 'You ever done this before?' said Michèle, smiling at Monica. Her bravado gone now that she was face to face with it, Monica gulped and shook her head. 'Let me guess,' said Michèle, taking her hand. 'You have no boyfriend; you haven't even had a date in a long while; and you're aroused. And you said, you found me attractive when you visited the club with that Chandler guy.'

'Yes to all that,' said Monica in a panicky voice, 'but, but maybe I shouldn't have suggested this. I …'

'_Relax,' said Michèle. 'You picked right. I like women as well as men, and I'm attracted to you.' She sat down on the couch. 'Come here.' Slowly, Monica approached her. Michèle reached out a hand and pulled her gently down. 'A little kissing first, to see how we really feel about this,' she said._

Rachel watched, feeling flushed and rather embarrassed, as Monica began to make out with Michèle, with apparently increasing enjoyment.

'How about you, honey?' said Chantal to her softly. 'You in the mood for a little loving? I _like you.'_

Rachel blushed furiously. 'You stroked my butt.'

'_Sure,' said Chantal, 'It's a great butt.'_

'I – I've never done anything like this before,' Rachel stammered. 'I did kiss a friend at college, but …'

'We can take it very slow, and stop any time you want,' said Chantal, looking at her in a very friendly and non-threatening way. 'But doesn't seeing them get you a little antsy?' She nodded at Michèle and Monica, who were making increasingly passionate sounds.

'Yeah, a little,' said Rachel. She made a decision. 'Okay, let's kiss.'

They settled into one of the big chairs. Rachel found kissing Chantal a very pleasant experience – her lips were so soft compared to a man's – and she made no objection when Chantal put a hand on her breast. She seemed to feel the touch intensely, right through her robe, and gasped.

'I knew you liked me,' said Chantal. 'Wanna feel my body?' She took one of Rachel's hands and put it on her breast, making her gasp again at the silky feel. Suddenly Chantal pushed the robe right off Rachel's shoulders. 'What a beautiful body you have,' she said, stroking her here and there, and rubbing her own body against her gently. She felt Rachel trembling. 'You don't have to be scared, honey,' she said. 'I won't do the least little thing to hurt you.'

Rachel tried to relax. In one way she was feeling Chantal's touch and the sensation of their bodies against each other very arousing, but in another she was becoming increasingly uneasy. Then Michèle and Monica got up and went towards the bedrooms hand in hand; Monica looked back at Rachel and winked, grinning. This seemed to make Chantal more active, and presently she began to feel downwards.

'No!'  cried Rachel, sitting up suddenly. Chantal sat back from her, looking hurt. 'I'm sorry, Chantal,' said Rachel, trying as much as she could to make clear that she meant it. 'I just … I can't … Oh God, I'm sorry.'

Chantal was breathing rather hard. Feeling mean, Rachel leaned forward and kissed her. 'I'm _really sorry,' she said, 'but I just don't feel like going that far. Better for me to back out now than at a later stage.'_

Chantal nodded, heaved a deep sigh, and smiled. 'That's okay, kid,' she said, tousling Rachel's hair. 'I did say I'd stop whenever you wanted. But if you ever change your mind about this, look me up. Lookers like you don't come along very often.'

'Would you like a drink?' said Rachel.

Chantal nodded. 'A drink would be fine.'

Presently Michèle and Monica came back, both looking very relaxed, and they all dressed. Monica began to get some food ready, smiling to herself. The strippers too seemed happy, especially when they smelled what Monica was beginning to cook, and they all sat down to eat in a very cheerful mood. For a while they chatted idly of this and that, including their work. When they were nearly done eating, Chantal said to Rachel, 'You know, honey, you could do well in our business. You've got the looks and body for it. It pays a good deal better than whatever job you're in now, I'll bet.'

'Thanks,' said Rachel, 'but I really want to make a career in fashion.'

'What about me?' said Monica, half joking. 'Could I make a go of it?'

'No offence, honey,' said Michèle. 'You've got looks, sure, and a great smile, but you're a bit too thin and your butt is too flat.' Monica looked crestfallen, so she added, 'You stick to being a chef: this food is _delicious.' Chantal agreed wholeheartedly, which cheered Monica up a bit._

Michèle looked at her watch. 'Oh _darn!' she said, sounding really upset. 'I forgot about my program.'_

'She's nuts on this Ancient Egypt program on the Discovery Channel,' Chantal explained.

'Watch it here,' said Monica, grabbing for the remote. Michèle looked at her with real gratitude as they settled down to watch.

An hour later the strippers said that they really had to go.

'Oh, your money!' cried Monica. 'I'll get my bag.'

Michèle raised her eyebrows at Chantal, who nodded. 'Don't bother,' she said. 'It's … on the house. You've treated us real nice.'

'Yes,' said Chantal, 'like we were real people, just like yourselves – not the way most of the slobs at that club behave. We appreciate it.'

'Well, thank you,' said Monica, 'that's very kind of you. I won't pretend I don't need it. Say, Michèle, if you make good money, why don't you enroll at the U to study Egyptology? I'm sure they'll have some kind of part-time program.'

Michèle cocked her head. 'You really think I could do that?'

'If I can get a degree, anyone can,' said Rachel encouragingly. 'I'm _not a great brain. I say, go for it.'_

Michèle beamed. 'Maybe I will. Say, this has been the best job on the side I've done for years. Maybe you'll drop by and see us some time?' She held her hands out.

'Maybe we will,' said Monica, kissing her affectionately, while Rachel said to Chantal, 'This was a great evening.' 

Chantal smiled at her. 'You're sweet, you know that?' and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

When they had gone, Monica looked at Rachel. 'So you didn't go all the way?'

'I didn't go very far at all,' said Rachel, 'though I have to say, what I did was fun. I had forgotten quite how nice it is to kiss a woman, and I never knew what it was like to feel the body of one.'

'Me neither,' said Monica. 'Oh boy!' She stretched languorously.

Rachel felt she needed to explain further. 'I … just couldn't go beyond a certain point. In a way, I wish I could have done what you obviously did, but I just didn't feel enough for Chantal, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.'

'Oh, I was just desperate for some two-way sex,' said Monica airily, 'though I did like Michèle. It was good sex, too; I feel so much better.' She looked at Rachel warmly. 'Rach, I'm very grateful to you for going along with all this.You know what I'd like to do?'

Rachel looked at her a little warily. 'What, Mon?'

'I'd like to have that kiss anyway,' said Monica. She held out her arms. Still looking rather wary, Rachel went over, sat beside her, and allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace. The kiss began gently, but soon it became rather passionate, at least on Monica's side. Finally, Rachel pushed Monica away.

'Monica, what _is this?' she said. 'You seem to be putting a lot into this kiss. It's as if you __really wanted it.'_

'I did,' said Monica. 'I still do.' She looked at her hands. 'Look, Rach, we've been living together all this time, and before that, for most of our lives we were best friends. Somehow, all of a sudden that has come to mean much more to me than it used to. Doing that with Michèle seemed to bring things into focus. I think that maybe I'm ready to fall in love with you, Rachel.'

'In love with _me?' squeaked Rachel in amazement._

'Yes,' said Monica, giving her most brilliant smile. She put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. Rachel's mouth felt dry. 'I don't know what to say,' she stammered. 'I've never thought of you like that.' But even as she said it she remembered one or two occasions when she had felt attracted to Monica.

'You're sure?' said Monica. 'Not even for a moment? Didn't that kiss feel … _right to you?'_

'It certainly felt comfortable,' said Rachel, 'and enjoyable. There _was something there.'_

'Would you like to try it again?' Monica said.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment; then she leaned in to Monica. Again their kiss began quietly but got increasingly passionate, until Rachel broke away again, saying, 'Oh my God, what _is this?'_

'Maybe it's love,' said Monica, smiling tenderly at her. 'I certainly think I may always have been in love with you subconsciously. You were very good to me in high school, staying friends when I was fat and everything. And why did you stick by me, unless you had some strong feeling for me? Maybe now it's all coming to the surface, and that's why I haven't been able to look for a boyfriend wholeheartedly since Richard, or you since Ross. Maybe we're soulmates.'

'But … but … we've always liked _guys,' Rachel protested. 'We were seriously in love with Richard and Ross, and others before them.'_

'We wouldn't be the first to change,' said Monica. 'Remember, Carol thought for a long time that she was straight and loved Ross.'

Rachel shook her head dazedly. 'Mon, I can't handle this all at once. There's Ross and Emily, and the thing with Joshua, and now _this! You've got to give me time.'_

Monica smiled. 'Okay, sweetie, take your time. But think about it, will you?'

Later that night, Monica tossed and turned on her bed, unable to relax into sleep. Suddenly there was a tap on the door, and Rachel said, 'Mon, are you awake?' Monica sat up eagerly and turned on the light.

'Yes, come in.'

Rachel entered, wrapped in her robe. 'I couldn't sleep, thinking about this.'

'Neither could I,' said Monica. 'Do you want to get in?' Rachel looked at her doubtfully. 'Just for company,' she added. 

'Okay,' said Rachel, dropping her robe; she was wearing her usual t-shirt and shorts. She got into the bed and moved close to Monica, who bent to kiss her. Rachel accepted the kiss, but pushed Monica's hands away when she tried to caress her, saying. 'No, Mon. If you start doing that I'll go back to my own bed. I want to take this very slow. It's difficult enough adjusting to the idea that we may be starting to fall in love or something.'

'Can't I even put an arm round you?' said Monica.

'Okay, I'll accept that,' said Rachel. They pulled pillows up and lay back against them.

'Can you ever remember feeling anything … special for me?' Monica asked..

Rachel looked thoughtful. 'There was that time when I thought Julie was taking you away from me. I remember I got very emotional about that. And to tell the truth, when you suggested that we should kiss, I suddenly felt rather excited.' She grinned at her.

'I've often felt that I was responding to how attractive you are,' Monica said, 'but I always pushed the feeling away.'

'You're attractive too,' said Rachel sincerely. 'I've been jealous of how good you look often enough.'

'_Thank you, Rach,' said Monica. 'You know, I don't know what you think, but I'm more and more convinced that there's always been something there in my mind. Why else would I have taken you in so readily, and forgiven you your faults all this time?'_

'My faults?' said Rachel indignantly.

'Oh, you know,' said Monica lightly, 'laziness about cleaning, leaving the washing up, that sort of thing. Of course,' she went on, 'there are those who would say that I had faults of my own.'

'No!' said Rachel in mock disbelief. 'How could anyone think that?'

'I'll get you for that,' said Monica, and began tickling her. Rachel shrieked, wriggling helplessly, and begged for mercy. Monica stopped soon and kissed her instead, but when she tried to go further Rachel took hold of her wrists. They looked into each other's eyes.

Rachel suddenly smiled. 'There's something here,' she said. 'I admit it. So what do you think we should do?'

Monica thought. 'You had it right before. We ought to give ourselves time to get used to this feeling, if it's truly there. We see each other all the time, but … maybe we should go on dates, just the two of us, proper dates and not just quick lunches or hanging out in Central Perk.'

'I think I'd like that,' said Rachel. 'Now maybe we should try to get some sleep.'

'Will you stay?' said Monica diffidently.

After a moment's thought, Rachel smiled at her and said, 'Okay.'

'Can I have a goodnight kiss?' Monica persisted.

Rachel laughed and gave her one, then said 'Good night,' and turned over.

Next morning Monica woke up first, after a good sleep. She hitched up on one elbow and looked down at Rachel fondly. Rachel opened her eyes, smiled, and puckered her lips. Monica bent down to kiss her briefly, saying, 'Good morning, sweetheart.'

'Did you sleep okay?' said Rachel. Monica nodded. 'So did I,' Rachel continued. 'I feel really ready for today. Can I go first in the shower?'

'Go ahead,' said Monica, and leaned back against her pillow, smiling, as Rachel almost jumped out of bed, seeming full of energy.

That day, each of them threw themselves into their work with enthusiasm, to the surprise if not amazement of their fellow workers. Rachel beamed at everyone, showed herself willing to do anything, down to carrying great piles of boxes around very fast, and demonstrated great patience with a demanding but indecisive customer. Monica greeted all the restaurant staff cheerily and shrugged off all disasters, real and feigned, with a smile and 'Never mind'. She even sat down to eat her lunch with the other staff, but didn't talk to them, simply sitting and staring into space with a dreamy smile.

'She must be in love,' said one of the underchefs.

'Aw, that's so sweet,' said a female kitchen-helper.

'What, that one?' said one of the waiters sourly. 'She hasn't got a heart. Probably thinking of ways to fire us.'

The underchef shook her head. 'No, haven't you noticed, she's been really nice and laid back all morning.' The others agreed.

Late that afternoon, when Rachel arrived in Central Perk, Monica was already there, with Phoebe and Joey. Monica's face broke into a great smile when she saw Rachel, who smiled back only slightly less expansively.

'Hi, everybody!' she said. 'Did you have a good day, Mon?'

'Fine, fine,' said Monica enthusiastically. 'Nobody hassled me, or if they did I didn't notice. How about you?'

'I've never enjoyed my work so much,' said Rachel, coming to sit next to Monica on the couch.

Phoebe and Joey looked at each other in some astonishment: what had gotten into their friends?

'Did _Joshua show up, then?' said Phoebe knowingly._

'Who?' said Rachel. 'Oh, him. No, he didn't, actually.'

'I thought you were _interested in him,' said Phoebe in some surprise._

'Well, I was, but, you know …' She looked to Monica for help, who smiled, but tried by her expression to suggest caution. 'Sometimes it just doesn't work out,' she finished. Rachel nodded, looking grateful.

'That's too bad, Rach,' said Joey. 'I thought you were really gone on him.'

'Oh, he was nice to look at,' said Rachel casually, 'and we had some great dates, but … I don't think it was going anywhere.'

Throughout these exchanges, Phoebe had been looking between Rachel and Monica unobtrusively, a smile broadening on her face. 'How nice,' she said. 'Well, I have a massage client to go to. Joey, would you mind not listening for a moment? I have something private to say to Monica and Rachel.'

'Sure, I'll go and get another coffee,' said Joey. When he had moved away from the table, Phoebe leaned forward and said quietly but clearly, 'If it feels right, go for it.'

'What?' said Monica and Rachel simultaneously; but Phoebe headed off without looking back. They looked after her in surprise, then at each other with rather shy smiles.

Then Chandler came in, saying 'Hello, children,' as he often did. They all greeted him. 

'What was Phoebe looking so pleased about?' he asked. 'She was grinning all over her face as she came past me.'

Joey looked at Monica and Rachel. 'Was it something to do with what she said to you?'

'No-o,' said Monica. 'that was just … girl stuff.'

'Yeah, girl stuff,' Rachel chimed in. 'Wouldn't interest you guys. So, are we on for tonight, Mon?'

'Sure, what d'you fancy?' said Monica.

'What's this?' said Joey. 'Are you two sneaking off together?'

'Why not?' said Rachel indignantly. 'Can't we have a little time to ourselves once in a while? Do we have to have you guys around the _whole time?'_

'Jeez, I was just asking,' said Joey. 'No need to bite my head off.'

'Actually, we were thinking of going to see what you'd call a chick flick,' said Monica.  'I'm sure you guys wouldn't be interested.'

'Why assume that?' said Chandler, looking at her in what was clearly intended to be a significant fashion. 'Maybe my tastes are changing. Which one is it?'

'Oh, er, umm … can't remember the name,' said Monica, thinking fast. 'It had Meg Ryan in it,' she produced triumphantly.

'Sleepless in Seattle? When Harry Met Sally? You've Got Mail? Addicted to Love? Even Joe Versus the Volcano?' said Chandler.

'Yeah, one of those,' said Monica rather helplessly.

'I'd watch When Harry Met Sally for _that scene,' said Joey with a leer._

'Joey, you're disgusting,' said Rachel, sounding rather annoyed.

'OK, let's all go and see that,' said Chandler. 'Where's it on?'

'Um … I forget,' said Monica, offering up a silent prayer that he would stop asking questions.

'Too much cooking has addled your brain,' said Chandler lightly. 'Okay, let's look in the paper.'

Behind his back Monica pulled a face at Rachel, who shrugged; they would have to make the best of it.

When they returned to the apartment later, Rachel said cheerfully, 'Well, that was fun, even if I had seen it before.'

'It could have been a lot more fun,' said Monica. '_I wanted to sit next to you.'_

'Well, it's not like we could have made out or anything,' said Rachel practically.

'I know,' said Monica, sighing. 'Wanna kiss now?'

Rachel hesitated slightly, then smiled. They embraced and kissed gently, but shortly Rachel pulled back, saying, 'Actually, I'm kinda pooped. Think I'll go to bed.'

'Okay,' said Monica, feeling and sounding slightly disappointed.

What had happened that evening seemed to establish itself as a pattern over the next days. However much Monica and Rachel tried to get time with each other, only once did they manage a real date, through Phoebe's intervention. She firmly announced a girls' night out, then, as soon as they were away from Central Perk, told Monica and Rachel to go and have fun. Unfortunately, this made them self-conscious, and the evening was not a great success. Otherwise, one or more of the others were always along, especially Chandler. Monica suspected that he was developing an increasing crush on her, although, like Ross with Rachel earlier, he could never seem to work up the nerve to ask her out directly. She tried to give out the suggestion that she had not fully forgiven him for the price he had forced them to pay for the apartment.

Instead of weakening the attraction between them, however, this constant frustration of their wish to be together seemed to heighten it, and their late evening kisses increasingly threatened to turn into something more serious. But Rachel continued to be reluctant to go very far, which Monica accepted, although she found it disappointing.

But it was Rachel's indecisiveness over whether to go to Ross's wedding that posed a much more serious threat to their developing relationship. 'This is _Ross,' she said to Monica, and again to the others when they urged her to go. 'How can I watch __Ross get married?'_

Finally Monica confronted her one evening when they were alone. 'You can't go on putting off the decision, Rachel,' she said firmly. 'Ross wants you there; _I want you there. It won't be the same without you.'_

'But what about Phoebe?' Rachel protested weakly. 'Someone's got to look after her.'

'Yeah, right, and you're the one to do it?' scoffed Monica. 'Let's face it, Phoebe can do a much better job of looking after herself than you can do.'

Rachel pulled a face. 'I hate it when you put me down like that. I am trying to get better at doing things.'

'I'm sorry, sweetie,' said Monica sincerely. 'I know you are. But I really do want you to come. If you don't,' she added quietly, after a moment, 'then maybe there's no future for us, because it will show that you're not over Ross.'

Rachel looked at her with pain in her eyes. 'That really hurt, Monica. All right, I'll come.' But she still sounded reluctant, and she refused Monica a goodnight kiss.

Chapter 2: London and After

Up until the time of the flight Rachel continued to act sulky, despite the enthusiasm of the others, and she was particularly aloof towards Monica. But once she was on the plane her basically sunny nature reasserted itself, and she threw herself wholeheartedly into experiencing London and helping in the last preparations, although she continued to act rather distant towards Monica and was polite rather than effusive towards Emily. On the night before the wedding, she left the party a good deal later than Monica, after looking around and not seeing her. But when she let herself into their room, the first thing she saw was Monica huddled on her bed, crying her heart out. Immediately all her doubts and hesitations and more recent feelings of resentment fell away, as she realised how much she had come to love this bundle of contradictions, this loving, obsessive, generous, control freak of a woman. She rushed over and embraced Monica.

'Monica honey, what on earth's the matter?' she said, kissing her on the cheek.

Monica allowed herself to be pulled up into Rachel's embrace, and between sobs related the story of how one of the guests had taken her for Ross's mother.

'Oh _Mon!' cried Rachel, hugging her and kissing her tears away. 'And you had to deal with this on your own?'_

'No, Chandler was there,' said Monica, 'and he cheered me up for a while. He walked me back here, but when he had gone all the bad feelings came back.'

 'Well, the man was obviously drunk, and blind,' said Rachel,  then, warming to her theme, 'in fact, he must have been _blind drunk not to see that you are a beautiful, desirable, __young woman who could not __possibly be old enough to be Ross's mother. You just point him out to me tomorrow and I'll make him regret it!'_

Monica gave a watery chuckle. 'You really think I'm beautiful and desirable?' she said in a low voice. 'You're not just saying it to cheer me up, like Chandler might?'

'Well, I don't know what Chandler really thinks,' said Rachel, 'although he does seem to have shown a lot of interest in you recently. But I _mean it, Mon.' Suddenly she jumped up, unfastened her shoes and kicked them off, let her hair down, and began to undress very fast._

'What are you doing?' said Monica, looking at her in slight surprise.

'Something I should have done long ago,' said Rachel decisively. 'I'm going to _show you how desirable you are.' Leaving only her panties on, she sat down again by Monica and drew her into a close embrace and an increasingly passionate kiss. 'I want to make love with you,' she almost whispered. 'Maybe it's the wine, but I really want to do this.'_

She pushed Monica's shoulder straps down and gave her little kisses on her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Monica began to feel excited and cooperated happily in the removal of her dress and pantyhose; she was not wearing a bra. She had nearly always initiated their kisses previously; now she felt almost overwhelmed by Rachel's passion, which seemed to increase with each item removed. After an ever more exciting and arousing period of kisses and caresses, Rachel slipped her hand down the front of Monica's panties. 'Are you ready for this?' she said in a low voice. Her touch put Monica into a fever of wanting. 'I'm ready - for anything,' she gasped, pushing at Rachel's searching fingers and crying, 'Yes,' repeatedly as they stimulated her more and more. Before she realised it, she was on the brink and then she was over, crying out joyfully. It was not one of her greatest experiences, but the fact that Rachel had given it to her made her feel that she would always remember it.

'Did I please you?' said Rachel rather hoarsely. 'Have I made you believe that you are desirable?'

'Rachel, of _course you have,' Monica breathed. 'Surely you could tell how much I enjoyed it?'_

'Well, yes,' said Rachel, 'but it _is nice to hear you say it.'_

Monica kissed her tenderly, then pushed her panties the rest of the way off her legs and took hold of Rachel's. 'Don't need these any more,' she said firmly. Smiling, Rachel lifted her body so that they could be removed easily. Monica rubbed herself against her, almost purring with delight. 'You, my darling, are desirable too,' she murmured, and then she began to do all the things she had been dreaming of to Rachel's beautiful body. Rachel was gratifyingly responsive, and seemed to Monica to be even easier to bring to a climax than she herself had been. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and beaming at each other.

'I never thought it could be like this,' said Rachel dreamily. 'I feel just the way I did with Ross. I don't feel bad about losing him any more. What we had was great, but now I have someone just as great to replace him.'

Monica felt tears start to her eyes. 'Oh Rachel, you couldn't have said anything that would make me happier. There's no going back now, is there? We're set.'

'Yes, we're set,' said Rachel, tightening her embrace again.

They talked and made love far into the night, finally getting under the bedclothes together to sleep. When they woke the next morning, neither saw any regrets in the other's face.

'This really _is it, isn't it?' said Monica. Rachel reached out to take her hand and squeeze it strongly. 'Yes,' was all she said, but her eyes said the rest for her._

That day they were inseparable, even holding hands when they thought no one would notice, though they did not dare risk a kiss. Joey, of course, noticed nothing, and Ross was too focussed on Emily to perceive much about anyone else, but every now and then Chandler glanced at them in a slightly surprised way. The wedding went off without a hitch and the day seemed to whirl by. Before they knew it, everyone was seeing Ross and Emily off to the airport. Rachel still found it slightly strange that she now saw Ross only as a dear friend, whose happiness she sincerely wanted. But every time she caught Monica's eyes and saw the special glow in them, and felt a corresponding glow in her heart, she knew that she was not mistaken. This was truly love, a love that she hoped would last for ever.

So secure did Monica and Rachel feel in their love that they did not greatly mind spending a long time at a dinner party with Chandler, Joey and some of Emily's relatives. They returned to their room quite late and sedately, but once the door was shut they almost threw themselves into each other's arms, with sighs of relief at finally being able to express their feelings. After their first almost frenzied lovemaking was over, they lay snuggled together, Monica's head pillowed on Rachel's shoulder.

'You know, Mon,' said Rachel reflectively, 'this is … unbelievably great, but … it's not going to be easy. We won't be able to kiss and hold hands in public like an ordinary couple.'

'No,' said Monica, rather sadly. 'At least, not in many places. And it will bother our friends, not to mention our parents - and can you imagine how Ross will react? But …' She paused.

'But?' prompted Rachel.

'I'm not giving you up!' cried Monica fiercely. She hugged Rachel so hard that she gasped. 'Not now I've got you! We'll just _have_ to face them. If Carol and Susan can do it, we can.'

'It would be good to talk to those two,' said Rachel. 'They must have gone through a bit. We'll have to … make new friends, if need be.'

'Phoebe will stand by us, I'm sure,' said Monica.

'Do we want to go open on it all at once?' said Rachel. 'Can we keep it as our secret, at least for a while? I love you, but … I'm still getting used to this.'

She looked pleadingly at Monica, who hugged her and said, 'Me too, even though it's what I've been wanting for _weeks. We can keep it secret for now, until we talk to Carol and Susan, and figure out how to tell our friends and our parents, and all that.' Rachel hugged her gratefully._

The flight home was very hard for the new lovers. The aircraft was full, and Monica found herself seated with Chandler and Joey, while Rachel was across the aisle. All they could do was catch each other's eyes and occasionally mouth kisses when they were sure no one else was looking. But at last it was over, and they were back in the apartment. Even then, it took some time to get rid of Chandler and Joey, and  then Phoebe showed up, just as they were hoping to exchange a first kiss. They hugged her happily, at which she looked pleased, but when they all sat down together she looked from one to the other, grinned slyly and giggled.

'What?' said Rachel defensively.

'You've done it, haven't you?' said Phoebe. 'You're lovers.'

'What makes you say that?' said Monica in a neutral tone, though her face had flushed.

'I can see the difference in your auras, as well as everything else,' said Phoebe confidently.

'Oh, auras!' said Monica impatiently, but Rachel reached across and took her hand. 'Phoebe is our best friend,' she said. 'She deserves to know. You are right, Pheebs. I have realised that I really and truly love Monica.' She squeezed Monica's hand and beamed at her.

'And I love Rachel,' said Monica, squeezing back.

'Wow!' said Phoebe, opening her eyes wide. 'True love, huh? I'll have to revise my lobsters theory. You know this is going to be, like, _tough?' They nodded. 'Well, for what it's worth, you have my backing. But I don't suppose you've told the boys yet. That's going to be hard, though not as hard as telling your parents.'_

'We know, Pheebs,' said Monica. 'Don't depress us too much, okay? We've had no time together for most of a day.'

'Oh!' said Phoebe. 'Why didn't you say? I'd better leave you lovebirds alone.' She made movements suggesting she was preparing to get up.

'But you've only just arrived,' Monica protested, and Rachel said, 'No, stay, Pheebs. We've gone this long, we can last a bit longer.'

'Okay,' said Phoebe, smiling. 'If you want to, like, kiss each other, that's all right with me.'

Monica and Rachel looked at each other, plainly embarrassed. Phoebe laughed. 'Come on, you guys. Sooner or later you'll want to kiss in front of your friends. Here's a chance to get used to it.'

Rachel grinned, put her hands on Monica's shoulders, and leaned in smiling to give her a good kiss.. 'I took the decisive step in London,' she said to Phoebe, 'and, boy, am I glad I did.'

'So am I,' said Monica, stroking her cheek and looking lovingly into her eyes, then returning her kiss.

'Oh my God, you are _so cute together,' cried Phoebe enthusiastically. 'Now let's have the details.'_

Eagerly, and constantly interrupting each other, Monica and Rachel told Phoebe of the progress of their love affair. She made a gratifyingly involved audience, looking happy and sad in the right places, and bouncing up and down in excitement when Rachel reached the crucial moment in London.

'When you think about it,' she said at the end, 'you owe a lot to that drunk. If he hadn't upset Monica, Rachel might not have nerved herself to make the move.'

'That's … certainly one way to look at it,' said Rachel uncertainly.

'I think I would have moved sooner or later, if she hadn't,' said Monica. 'And maybe it was getting her to come to London that was the decisive move.'

'Whatever!' said Rachel dismissively. 'It's where we are now that counts.' She hugged Monica enthusiastically.

'You know what?' said Monica, wrinkling her nose. 'I think you and I need to clean up a bit.'

'Of course, you won't have had a chance yet,' said Phoebe. 

'You know what I'd like,' said Rachel, with a wicked glint in her eyes. 'A nice long bubble bath – together.'

Phoebe giggled. 'If I were Joey I would go crazy just thinking about that. You go ahead.' She hauled herself to her feet. 'Bless you, guys,' she said as they rushed to hug her. 'Be happy.'

Over the next weeks, they were indeed happy, as a rhythm developed in their relationship. During the day they worked energetically. Then they hung around with their friends in Central Perk or at the apartment, sometimes eating with them, sometimes on their own, and finally at night they made blissful love and slept together in Monica's bed. Only very rarely were they able to be together or express their love for each other at all during the day, but this simply seemed to make their night-time loving more delightful. Their happiness spilled over, not only in their work but in their relations with their friends. Monica was constantly cooking delicacies for them all, while Rachel contributed goodies that she bought and stock from Bloomingdale's that she thought might suit any of them. When Phoebe finally gave birth, they willingly spent hours giving her support and helping her to adjust to not having the babies. When Ross and Emily came back from their honeymoon, they helped them find a larger apartment close to their own, buy extra furniture, and move in. And as time wore on, without their friends really noticing, both changed slightly: Rachel became more conscientious about doing her share of the housework and cooking, while Monica became more willing to let little things go and to relax her almost impossibly high standards of cleanliness.

The reaction of their friends was varied. Phoebe, of course, knew precisely why they were behaving in this way, and was very happy for them, while Joey did not trouble his head over something that resulted in so many freebies for him. Ross was too wrapped up in his work and his new marriage to wonder whether there was any special reason for their behaviour, and welcomed their friendliness to Emily, especially Rachel's. But Emily, although she was gratified by it, could not helping having suspicions about their closeness to each other, which seemed so much more evident than she remembered from her visits before the wedding. Chandler was increasingly morose. Monica and Rachel no longer made any veiled references to what he and Joey had made them do to keep the apartment, and behaved in every way as if he was fully forgiven, but he could not help feeling that things were different between him and Monica, just when he was beginning to realise that he was, and for a long time had been, in love with her.

One day they were sitting in Central Perk together waiting for the others, and Chandler finally nerved himself. 'Monica,' he said, 'I want to ask you something.'

'Shoot,' she said, smiling at him in a sisterly kind of way.

'We have kidded around a good deal about my not being date material and all that,' he said, 'but … I would very much like you to regard me as date material. In fact, I want to ask you out on a serious date.'

'Oh Chandler,' she said, looking at him sympathetically. 'Have you really got that bad a crush on me?'

'It's not just a crush!' he said, his voice beginning to register despair. 'What's the _matter with me, Monica? Why won't you take me seriously? I'm not that hard to take, am I? Look, if it's about that thing …'_

'That's all forgotten,' she said. 'No, it's not that, it's … well, I'm keeping it quiet, but I am seeing someone.'

He looked down. 'I might have known,' he said bitterly. 'I thought you seemed very happy these days. Is it anyone I know?'

'I … don't want to talk about it yet,' said Monica. 'You see, there's every chance it will get very serious indeed, but I don't want to come into the open about it, just in case.'

'Well, good luck,' he said, and got up. 'Tell the others … tell them I'm not feeling so good.'

'Oh, honey, I'm really sorry,' she said, feeling very unhappy at the pain in his expression. 'If you'd only spoken like that a long time ago … It's the worst thing in the world, to be told that someone loves you when you can't return that love. But I'm feeling committed now.'

'Right,' he muttered, and left.

Chapter 3: Love Triumphant

Not long after Monica's talk with Chandler, Rachel, always the more impulsive, finally let the secret out. All one day she had been thinking of Monica, whom she had had to leave that morning without even a goodbye kiss, because she had to start early at Bloomingdale's and the others were still in the apartment when she left. She hurried home and almost ran from the subway to the apartment, she was so keen to see her. Bursting through the door, almost crying in her eagerness and ignoring everything else, she homed in on Monica, who was by the oven, grabbed her into an embrace and showered her with kisses, saying, 'Mon! Mon! Oh my _lovely Mon!'_

Monica hugged her back for a moment, then gently pulled away, smiling rather ruefully, and said, 'Sweetie, we have company.'

Rachel turned to see, staring at them from the couch and chairs, Ross, Emily, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. Phoebe was smiling; Emily looked serious; Ross, Chandler and Joey had their eyes and mouths wide open in shock. Nonplussed for a moment, Rachel then found the sight of the men irresistibly comical and burst out laughing.

'You should see yourselves!' she spluttered. But no one else laughed.

'Rachel, what is the meaning of this?' Ross growled.

Rachel stuck her chin out. 'You'd have to know soon, anyway,' she said. 'We're in love.'

'See?' said Phoebe, looking hard at Chandler. 'Don't say I didn't warn you.'

Chandler looked thunderstruck. 'So this is who she was seeing,' he muttered. 'Now I understand.'****

'Is this true, Monica?' said Ross, sounding increasingly mad.

Monica looked at him defiantly. 'Yes, it is, and you can stop behaving like we've done it on purpose to annoy you _right now. We didn't expect this to happen – but it has, and we're happy with it.'_

'It was in London, wasn't it?' said Chandler in sudden realisation. 'You've both been happy ever since then. I should have stayed with you that night, Monica.'

'Don't give yourself airs,' said Rachel hotly. 'We already had feelings for each other before that. It was only my indecisiveness that stopped it going further. But we might never have realised how we felt about each other deep down, if it hadn't been for all that stuff with the apartment – so it serves you right.' 

'What's all this about?' said Ross.

'Ask the boys,' said Rachel with a smirk. 'It was all their doing.'

Joey and Chandler looked at each other, rather shamefaced. Then Chandler haltingly explained the bargain that they had made. Ross's face turned thunderous, but Chandler went on, 'I still don't see how that should have led to this.'

'The strippers!' said Joey suddenly, clicking his fingers. 'Did you go with them? They were the ones you liked most, weren't they, when you went to the strip club? Man, just thinking about it – four beautiful girls together – that is so_ hot!'_

Rachel shook her head and tried to say something, but Ross overrode her. 'Joey, you have achieved a new level of stupidity,' he said repressively. 'Can't you see how serious this is? Monica and Rachel are in a _lesbian relationship!'_

'You make it sound like satanism or something, which is ridiculous,' said Phoebe sharply. 'Haven't _you_ noticed how happy they've been these last weeks? Be glad for them, Ross.'

'I agree,' said Emily suddenly, 'though I have to say, I am a bit surprised. I thought you were keen to get married, Monica ...'

'We can still do that,' Monica said. 'Carol and Susan did.' She looked a little apprehensively at Rachel, but Rachel just smiled back easily.

'… and have children,' Emily finished, not looking too pleased at being interrupted.

'Marriage is a big step,' said Rachel, 'but if we were thinking of having children … '

'Oh, would you be willing to?' cried Monica, hugging her.

'Of course,' said Rachel, gazing into her eyes lovingly. 'How could I possibly not be, if you wanted them? I've thought about this a little. Remember what you were once going to do? You can still do that – and I'll be there with you. Then maybe I could try for one, or you could have another; we should see how things work out. As for marriage, it would be a way of saying, this is for keeps, which is what I want.'

Monica embraced her even harder and kissed her tenderly. 'My lovely Rachel,' she said.

'See?' said Phoebe to Ross. 'See how much they are in love and how good they are for each other! How can you behave like this is wrong, Ross? A marriage would be so _great. Of course, Monica couldn't do the catering.' She snickered at her own joke._

Monica giggled too. 'It would be nice to have someone else do all the organising, for a change,' she said, causing all the others except Rachel to gasp. 'Yes,' she said, grinning at them, 'Rachel has made me relax a bit.'

'I think you're great together,' said Joey suddenly. 'I can see it now. It's because you're in love that you've been giving us all this great stuff and making us feel so good. I can't think it's wrong, if it makes you so happy.'

'Yes,' said Emily emphatically, 'it _has brought out the best in you both – and the best has been very good. I have appreciated your friendliness, really I have. It has made all the difference to settling in New York.' She smiled at them._

Ross still looked gloomy, but he nodded slowly. 'Well, it's not what I would have wanted most for you, but … if it's what _you want, I guess that's what counts.' He smiled suddenly. 'Good luck. You're gonna need it, with Mom and Dad.'_

'If you support us, that's half the battle,' said Monica, crossing to him and kissing him and then Emily. Rachel followed and did the same.

'Chandler, we haven't heard what you think,' said Phoebe.

He looked uncomfortable as they all turned to him. 'Why should it matter?' he said bitterly. 'I've screwed up my life as usual.'

'Oh Chandler _sweetie!' said Rachel, going over to hug him, followed by Monica. 'You really mustn't be like that. Even if you didn't intend it, something really great has come out of what you did, and I can't help feeling that you will get your reward for that. We're going to do our best to see that you do, aren't we, Mon?'_

'Of course,' said Monica warmly. 'I'm sure we can find someone as obsessive as me for you to love.'

Chandler actually laughed. 'Okay,' he said, 'no need to go that far.' His face went serious again. 'For what it's worth, you have my blessing.'

'Let's drink to that!' cried Phoebe. 'Have you got anything really good, Monica, or should we go out and get some?'

'You should have champagne,' said Emily. 'After all, this is like an engagement party, isn't it?'

'Right!' said Rachel with conviction. 'You guys come and help me get a bottle or two, but you stay here, Mon. Maybe you'd like to talk with Ross and Emily about breaking this to your parents.'

She rushed off, followed by Phoebe, Joey and Chandler. Ross shook his head. 'She really _has changed,' he said. 'She was rarely so thoughtful when she was with me.'_

A year later, Monica stood in her best dress, nervously clenching and unclenching her hands. Her mother patted her on the shoulder. 'Don't let your nerves take over, dear,' she said. 'Rachel always did have a tendency to be late.' She stepped closer. 'This really _is what you want?' she muttered._

'Yes,' said Monica, 'I've told you often enough. We are true lovers. It's taken us long enough to realise it, but we're quite, quite sure.'

'So, no children,' said her mother sadly. 'I was so certain you wanted them.'

'Oh, that's quite another matter,' said Monica. 'I thought I'd told you that too. We've talked, and we certainly do want them; we'll just have to get them an unconventional way. Perhaps we could use Joey's contribution to the sperm bank. It would be nice to bring our friends into it somehow.'

Her mother smacked her wrist, though her eyes glinted with humour. 'You're shocking.'

'It's because I'm so happy, Mom,' said Monica, and then she saw Rachel coming towards them on her mother's arm, and she had eyes for no one else.

'Can you believe it?' said Susan to Carol as they stood in the congregation and watched Monica and Rachel come into position, at the front of the aisle that she and Carol had come down years before, and gaze at each other raptly. 'They're _still completely nuts about each other, the way they were when they came to see us.'_

Carol smiled as she remembered how the two had sat together holding hands, looking very earnest and a little scared, but quite determined, when they had visited her and Susan to talk about their relationship, coming out, and similar matters. 'It's so sweet,' she said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

'It sure is,' said Michèle, the very pretty Egyptology student that they had encountered, and her friend Chantal nodded, apparently too choked up to speak. Their handkerchiefs were out too.

Elsewhere, the reactions of Monica and Rachel's closest friends were similar. Phoebe was so pleased for them that she was crying with happiness. Joey was beaming, and Chandler was also looking very pleased, if partly for a different reason. Monica and Rachel had been as good as their word, and had moved heaven and earth to get him back together with Kathy, who was standing by his side. They were doing well together, partly because she had agreed that he should not have to watch her in a play if it involved love scenes.

Only Ross still seemed not to have fully come to terms with it. 'Do you understand why they went this way?' he muttered to Phoebe. 'It's still hard to believe.'

'Not fully,' she replied, 'but it was always a possibility. They had gotten _very close.'_

Ross sighed. 'Do you think Rachel sees me in Monica?' he whispered, careful not to let Emily hear.

'It's just as likely that she saw Monica in you,' Phoebe replied rather tartly. 'Now hush: the ceremony's beginning.'


End file.
